


You're My Cinderella

by piratecats



Series: Fairytales [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, song fic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratecats/pseuds/piratecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean likes Marco.<br/>Marco likes Jean.<br/>Jean writes a song about them.</p><p>~inspired by Daughtry's Cinderella (so good!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Fairytales collection.

Marco looked up. There he was, the object of Marco's affections and desires. Jean Kirstein, kinda punk and hardcore but in a 'cute-like-a-small-grumpy-child" way.Sometimes it was so difficult to breathe, one look and suddenly all the air swooped out of his lungs in one great rush and he would be paralysed, doomed to look the fool every time Jean walked past. At other times, when not frozen into place, he would (naturally) be doing something incredibly stupid, often so in awe of Jean that he would trip over his own-too-large feet, or he could slam straight into a locker as soon as Jean was out of sight. 

 

He didn't exactly have the best hopes for his 'love.' In his head, he had already accepted that Jean would never like him- after all, Jean was the bassist in the (amazing) school's band that was probably going to become a massive hit, and all he was was some nerd that studied all day in the library. 

 

Jean looked up. There he was, the object of Jean's affections and desires. Marco Bodt, tall, lanky in an endearing way and with a warm, open smile that put the sun to shame. Every single time they met in the corridor, Jean's gaze was immediately directed forwards. He knew that if he even took one glimpse of the boy with freckles, he would be so drawn in by those deep, brown swirls of eyes that he would be compelled to demand a date on the spot. Hell, one time Marco had whacked himself straight into a locker and Jean had only allowed himself one quick snatch of a glance, just to check that Marco was alright and then he continued on. 

 

He really doubted that Marco would like him back. All that Jean was was some loser that happened to be able to pluck a string in time to the rhythm, but Marco was one of the leading students in the school and Jean was sure that one day, Marco would make such a significant contribution to his field that his name would be known world-wide. And so, Jean summarised in his head, there was no hope.

 

Days passed. Both crushes got worse and worse, Jean even going so far as to write a song about the two of them in the future. Eventually, everyone was sick of the two moping over each other and conspired to set them up. 

 

 _“So you've never actually said a word to this boy?”_ Armin asked. 

 

 _"I don't need to,"_ Marco replied, sighing with his head in his hands. Everyday his thoughts were consumed with Jean, endlessly thinking about the two of them. He admitted that yes, maybe it was a little creepy how much he thought about the other boy, but he really couldn't help it. Yes, maybe it was starting to annoy everyone else, but Marco really couldn't care (for once). It was completely out of his personality- everybody knew that Marco was one of the sweetest boys in the universe, but whenever it came to Jean he suddenly was more protective of him than a mother lion was of her cubs.

 

It was what one would expect to be a typical weekend, but it was far from that. It was the end of their exams, and they could finally relax. Everyone had wanted to go to a club and just get drunk, party and maybe even have some romance along the way. However, they needed to organise this carefully- Eren, Marco and Mikasa were the only ones who could legally drive at this point and so they all had to stay sober (Mikasa being glad that Eren couldn't drink, everyone else quite worried about sitting in his car and the end of the night and having to put up with his erratic driving).

 

In the end, they managed to get around this by forcing Jean and his band to apply to play at the club, so that as an 'expense' they could hire a minivan to drive everyone else home. Jean was nervous about having to play- he had only just finished his exams, and now he had to get on stage and perform to a few hundred people. Normally it would be fine, but the knowledge that Marco would be there too terrified him. Still, he couldn't wait for the euphoric rush of power he felt when he performed on stage, for the attention he garnered, for performing. As this was (obviously) a special night, he felt that he needed a new song to perform, something different. 

 

While sitting (and moping) at his desk, desperately trying to pen a new song for the nightclub, some of his bandmates wandered over to try and help. 

 

 _"Maybe something upbeat? With lots of bass?"_ Connie commented. 

 

 **"You're only saying that because you play bass,"** Jean murmured. "And besides, we've already got too many of those. We need something... slower. Lighthearted."

 

 _"Jean, you've never been this worried before for a performance?"_ Reiner commented. He was the drummer of the band, being more heavily built. He was the latest addition, after Eren had left (to join his so-called-'friend'-probably-more-than-that-Levi's-band.

 

Surprisingly, it was Sasha, so normally full of energy, that gave him the perfect idea. 

 

_"Why don''t you write a fairytale inspired song? Like Cinderella, or Snow White?”_

 

Jean snorted. **"Don't be ridiculous Sasha, what on earth am I meant to write?"**

 

_"Well I was thinking, how does this sound: And now you're my Cinderella, we're the same birds of a feather, I'll even sing to you acapella- and we'll cut all the instruments there- forever, or until you've had enough."_

 

**"Oh...my God Sasha, you're a genius."**

 

_"Exactly. And the best part is, you can make it as sarcastic as you want. Just talk crap and then boom! Marco will be woo-ed."_

 

**"Thanks, you've been a- hang on, what do you mean?"**

 

_"Well you're just writing this for Marco, aren't you? Don't be worried, we won't tell anybody!"_

 

**"Guys just fuck off, no it isn't! Mind your own business!"**

 

_"Jean, the more you deny it..."_

 

**"I'm not fucking denying it!"**

 

 _"You never normally swear. Does Marco make you that passionate?"_ A small wink and a roll of the shoulders was added to the end of that last comment. 

 

**"Guys! Stop! I don't fucking like Marco!"**

 

_"Pshh, you say that but you keep bringing him up in every conversation."_

 

**"I do not! Since when?”**

 

 _“You don’t like this band? It’s a shame, I’m sure Marco would love it. Marco’s taller than me. He’s got great hair,”_ Sasha and Connie mimicked Jean in a (did-his-voice-really-sound-like-that) high voice. 

 

Their light-hearted bickering continued well after Jean had finally finished writing his piece.

 

It was the night. The night where all would be revealed. Taking deep breaths to reassure himself, Jean looked over the lyrics. He had decided to write it in the perspective that he already had a boyfriend, so that way if Marco didn't like him, Jean could always pretend that it was just a sweet song. In the end, it was just going to be him, a ukelele and his lucky fedora on stage- Connie and Sasha would play off stage, and Reiner wasn't even needed for this. When they started on stage all together, they played a few songs, running through them a little quicker than they normally would. It was finally itme, and to say that Jean was nervous  was an understatement. 

 

**“Alright, so for this next song it’s just going to be me and the crowd, is that alright?” Jean shouted into the mic. Cheers were heard from the audience, and a particularly loud “FUCK YEAH!” from his friends’ table.**

 

**“This song is dedicated to a certain someone who I’ve been wanting to speak to but I’m a little bit shy. You probably have no idea who I am and I’m not going to call you out or anything. Just remember that this is about you, Freckles.”**

 

He flashed a small wink over where Marco was (he had no idea where all this confidence was suddenly coming from, but Jean was loving it) and began to sing. His clear voice rose above the drunken yells in the pub and as it got to the chorus, everyone was enraptured by the sight of Jean singing with only a ukelele and his heart on stage. 

 

 **“Cause you’re my Cinderella,”** -Jean had checked, Marco had definitely loved Cinderella as a child

 

 **“We’re two birds of a feather…”** -Marco loved the idea of being as free as a bird, to be able to fly wherever they so wished.

 

 **“I’ll even sing to you acapella,”** -everything cut off for this particular line.

 

 **“You’re so hella good looking tonight,”** -Jean made sure Armin told Marco to wear something that looked ‘hella good.’ He might have blushed when saying it, but at least Marco would get it.

 

 **“My Cinderella, whenever you need some shelter,”** -it had been a rainy day, and both Jean and Marco stood awkwardly at the bus stop with not shelter. 

 

 **“We can stand under my umbrella together”** -Jean was about to get onto the bus, when suddenly he turned around and flung his umbrella at Marco to protect him. The next day, it was placed neatly in his locker with a small thank you note. 

 

 **“Need no fortune teller to say it’s forever with you.”** -and all he wanted was to spend his forever with Marco. 

 

Finishing the song, he uttered a small thank you into the microphone and walked off stage to his friends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4BwaD9Jqcw
> 
> IT'S SO CUTE
> 
> plot twist: Marco thinks the song is too sappy hits Jean and walks off with Mikasa
> 
> jk jk they get together don't worry
> 
> kinda short but ehh didn't have any time because I have my LAST GCSE TOMORROW and I need to revise


End file.
